Broken
by sixof1halfdozen
Summary: A little alcohol, a little emotion, a little sex.


**Title:** Broken

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Rizzles!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the lovely ladies at TNT do!

**Author's Notes:** My attempt at cute smut let me know how I did! I love reviews! Also, big thanks to my unofficial beta, Soph, she's the best!

Jane laughed her low raspy laugh as she shoved her key into the lock of her apartment door with some difficulty.

"No, no so then this guy is naked, running down the middle of the street, and I'm chasing him and Korsak yells at me to tackle him!" Jane said through gasps of air.

"No he didn't!" Maura laughed as she tried to hold herself up, which was becoming increasingly difficult in her designer heels.

"Yes! So, you know, I had just made detective so I do what I'm told and tackle him" Jane said as she finally unlocked her door and stumbled inside with Maura close behind her.

"Oh god, Jane, that's horrible!" Maura said as she tried to take off her shoes, having some difficulty. She lost her balance as she fiddled with the straps, nearly falling over as Jane rushed forward to catch her.

"Whoa there Maur," Jane said, her voice softer now as she held the honey blonde by the waist, her mouth close to Maura's ear.

"Thanks," Maura breathed, the detective's embrace sending shivers down her spine. "I guess maybe we shouldn't have accepted those last two drinks from the guys at the bar, huh?" Maura chucked, still very aware of Jane's firm but gentle grasp on her body.

"I guess, but how else am I going to meet a man Maura?" Jane asked playfully as she released the doctor, frowning slightly as she did so.

"Oh Jane, there are far better places to meet men than bars," Maura said as she made her way to Jane's guest room, searching for the comfortable clothes she kept in the top drawer.

"Oh, you mean like speed dating?" Jane teased. "That worked out sooo well for us, Maur," she said as she gave the doctor a playful shove, "I believe you ended up at my table after telling the guy I was talking to move so that you could sit down. Which ended up being a good thing, since he had asked me if I also carried a set of padded handcuffs for after hours," Jane laughed.

Maura smiled as she began to un-tuck her blouse from her skirt and undo the buttons. "Well I was getting bored, and besides we had more fun together than we did with any of our dates." Maura smirked as she slightly slurred the word "dates," causing Jane to chuckle.

"Dr. Isles, I believe you are highly intoxicated," Jane said playfully as she sat on the bed, waiting for Maura to finish changing. "Though you're right, we always seem to have more fun with each other than with the men we date," Jane said off-handedly. Maura had begun to take off her blouse and was now standing in the room in her bra and skirt, which was causing Jane's breath to quicken.

"I am not highly intoxicated, just … intoxicated. There is a difference, you know." Maura said, giggling as she attempted to unhook her bra. Usually Maura would change in the bathroom, but in her current state she just didn't care. "You are right though, we do tend to have more fun together. Maybe that's why people always wonder if we're dating," Maura mused, struggling with the clasp of her bra.

"Need a little help there?" Jane asked. Maura blushed and nodded, Jane stumbled as she stood and made her way over to the doctor. She placed her hands on Maura's shoulders, slid them down to the clasp of her purple lace bra, and slowly undid the clasp. Jane had always felt a spark with Maura, which left her wondering what it would be like to not only fuck Maura, but also be in a relationship with her. Right now, though, all she could think about was the fucking part.

"I guess a lot of people do think we're dating, huh?" Jane said, still standing behind Maura, her hands making small patterns on her milky skin. Maura stepped forward to take her bra off and grab a t-shirt. "But I dunno, I mean, I never have any luck with men. They are all either intimidated by the fact that I'm a cop or want me to take them home and cuff them" Jane said, stumbling over her words, a bit of hurt in her voice, "and besides," she said quietly, "I'm pretty broken, why would a guy want to be with someone like me any way." Maura had just finished changing and, as she heard those words, quickly turned to face Jane, spinning a bit too fast in her inebriated state and almost falling for the second time that night. Jane again reached for her just in time. Once Maura found her footing however, she gave Jane a look that seemed both angry and caring at the same time.

"Jane!" she said, her tone was scolding, but her eyes were soft.

"It's true Maur." Jane had hit the point in her drunkenness where she was becoming increasingly emotional. "Look!" she choked as she pulled up her shirt to reveal her scar from the shooting. "And my hands," Jane whispered as she held them up.

"Jane." Maura said again, moving closer to her, taking Jane's hands in hers, "you are beautiful, anyone on the planet would be lucky to have you. In fact, when people ask us if we're dating I feel a little surge of pride because they think I'm worthy enough to date you."

As Maura spoke Jane began to blush, "Really?" Jane asked, "I've always felt the same way about you."

Maura smiled as she brought Jane's hands close to her face causing Jane to suddenly become very flustered. Between the words Maura was saying and the proximity of their bodies, all Jane wanted to do was throw Maura on the bed. Maura took Jane's right palm and kissed it and then did the same to the left.

This triggered something in Jane, and she leaned forward quickly to claim Maura's mouth. She wrapped her arms around the doctor's waist and pulled her in for a searing kiss. Maura moaned into Jane's mouth as Jane's tongue darted across her lips. As they pulled apart for much needed air, Jane could see a look of want in Maura's eyes.

"I've wanted this for so long," Jane breathed. Maura smiled as Jane pushed Maura backwards until they both fell, a bit ungracefully, onto the bed. As their mouths fell into a crushing kiss, Jane slid her hand up Maura's shirt, feeling the smooth, toned skin of her stomach as she made her way up to the doctor's gorgeous breasts.

"Jane" Maura moaned, "Jane wait."

"Y-you don't want to" Jane said in a rushed tone "okay, that's ok, ss..sorry"

"No, Jane" Maura said, a glint in her eyes "I want to show you how beautiful you are, how perfect you are to me" she said as she flipped the detective over and began to kiss her neck.

"M-Maura you don't have t-to I wa-want tt-to" Jane stammered as Maura began to remove her shirt and kiss down her body.

"Jane, I want to, I have wanted to since the moment you were shot and I realized all the feelings I had for you. I want to make you feel good, I want to show you…" Maura trailed off as she licked Jane's nipple through her lace bra, causing Jane to moan and arch her back towards the doctor. Maura removed Jane's bra quickly and sucked her left nipple into her mouth.

"Fuck Maura, Jesus!" Jane swore as her senses exploded. Maura kissed all over Jane's chest, careful to take note of which spots made Jane react. She trailed down Jane's stomach to right where the bullet had gone through. Looking up, Maura could see the look of uncertainty in Jane's eyes, the look Maura knew meant that Jane was sacred Maura would run just like everyone before. Maura began to run her fingertips over the scar.

"You are so beautiful, Jane. So strong. I love that about you." Maura bent her head and gently kissed the scar. "I love every single thing about you, this scar doesn't make you broken, it makes you _you_, and to me you are perfect."

Jane had no idea that such wonderful, tender words could make her feel so much for Maura while also making her extremely turned on. When Maura looked up to see Jane's reaction, she could tell by the tears on Jane's cheeks that those words had meant something, but also she could feel the sense of need in Jane's body.

Maura quickly kissed to the top of Jane's jeans, undoing the button and zipper and removing them along with Jane's soaking underwear and discarding them on the floor. Maura paused to take in all of Jane's beauty, causing the detective to squirm under her gaze. The doctor knelt down between Jane's legs and began to kiss her inner thighs. Jane let out a low moan and buried her hands in Maura's hair, pleading with her to put her mouth where she needed it most.

"Please Maura, after everything you just s-said and, and did, just … please" Jane begged.

Maura placed her tongue on the detective's clit, causing Jane to practically jump off the bed. Placing her hands on Jane's hips to lightly hold her down, Maura began to circle Jane's clit with the tip of her tongue, allowing Jane's moans to wash over her and cause her own wave of arousal. Feeling Jane's increasing need, she quickly slid her tongue inside of her detective, setting a rhythm with Jane's hips while her thumb continued to circle her clit. She knew Jane was close. To throw her over the edge, Maura released the moan she had been suppressing, causing Jane to reach her breaking point and come crashing down.

A few minutes later, Maura curled up next to Jane and pulled the covers over them.

"Mmm," Jane hummed as she pulled Maura closer to her. "Well, I can say that I am certainly no longer drunk," she rasped.

"Yes I would have to agree," Maura laughed. as she snuggled closer to Jane. "You know, this feels so right, Jane," Maura said as she turned her face up to her lover's.

"Yeah, I think you're right Maur. No one has ever made me feel like that" Jane blushed, "or has ever said such sweet, amazing things to me." Jane sighed, "and I know you can't lie so…" Jane chuckled as she kissed Maura's forehead.

"This is true," Maura laughed before turning serious and sitting up to look at Jane. "But truly, I meant every word," she said as she bent down to kiss the detective. Jane smiled into the kiss and then quickly flipped the doctor over and straddled her hips. Coming down for another kiss, Jane brushed Maura's lips with hers and whispered, "thank you" before deepening the kiss and beginning to show the doctor all the emotions she felt for her as well.


End file.
